Tenchi and the Clone Master
by BigFics2
Summary: An evil Warlord kidnaps Sasami in order to use her womb to create a powerful lifeform so he can create a powerful clone army to destroy the universe. Can our heroes stop this madman with the help of a new detective from the GP? Rated M for a reason!


Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or its other 2 crappy versions.

WARNING: Contains graphic violence and a couple of "choice" words. Reader discretion is advised.

**Tenchi and the Clone Master**

**Chapter 1:**

**Death and Innocence**

"No Re-oh-oki! Don't you dare touch those carrots!" Sasami orders. "Meow!" Re-oh-oki complains. "Those carrots are for the carrot omelets I'm making for breakfast. So you don't get any until then ok." says Sasami. "Meow…" Re-oh-oki says while nodding.

crack crack stir stir sizzle Goes a couple of eggs as Sasami cracks them open, stirs them, and then pores the yoke into a frying pan. She goes over and chops up a few carrots. "Hey Sasami what's for breakfast today?" Ryoko says as she goes halfway through the door.

"Oh good morning Ryoko, we're having omelets. They should be done in about 10 minutes." Sasami responds. "Oh good, I had better go get Tenchi then." says Ryoko as she starts to back out with a sinister smile. "Hold it Ryoko. Have you cleaned the bathroom this morning like you were supposed to?" Sasami says scolding.

"Huh?" Ryoko says just about out of the door. "Remember what you agreed to with Tenchi and the rest of us. If you don't start doing your daily chores you won't get anything to eat." Sasami explains. Sigh "Alright. Alright! I'll clean the bathroom before breakfast, but who will go get Tenchi?" Ryoko asks.

"Don't worry I'll get him when I'm done." Sasami says with a smile. Ryoko fades into thin air and reappears in front of the sink. She reaches down, opens the cabinet doors and grabs the toilet brush and bleach. She again fades into thin air and reappears in the bathroom.

10 minutes later Sasami finishes the omelets and sets them down on the table. Ayeka walks down the stairs. "Good morning Sasami. sniff sniff Mmmm that smells good. What did you fix this time?" Ayeka asks. "Good morning sister! I fixed carrot omelets." Sasami answers.

"Geeeh." Ayeka gags a little. "Ohh I hate carrots." she says. "I told you once that I'm going to get you to like carrots one of these days." Sasami says with a slight giggle. "Oh boy." says Ayeka sarcastically. "Oh Ayeka can you do me a favor?" Sasami asks.

"Sure. What is it?" Ayeka says. "I'm going to go tell Tenchi that breakfast is ready, would you mind watching the omelets so that Re-oh-oki won't get into them please?" Sasami asks. "No problem." Ayeka responds. "Ok thank you!" says Sasami as she runs out of the house waving her hand back at Ayeka.

Ayeka waves back with a smile. "She is so just so adorable. You'd never know by just looking at her that part of her is the most powerful Jurian tree ever to live." says Ayeka to herself. Sasami reaches the bottom of the temple steps. She looks up at the steps twist and turn their way up to the temple; 1st to the right then to the left and back to the right.

She starts to go up. She hums a tune from a Jurian song as she happily skips up the steps. She reaches the level area of the steps where they 1st turn to the right. She's about to head up the next section of steps when suddenly an icy cold wind blows past her.

She stops in her tracks as the wind sends a chill up her spine. "That was weird. A cold wind on a summer morning?" Sasami says to herself as she looks around. She turns back around to head back up the steps when she gets the feeling that someone is watching her.

Suddenly a huge shadow of someone encompasses her and her shadow blocking out the morning sun. She slowly turns around to face who ever is behind her. She tries to see who it is but the sun behind him blurs out his face and she can only see his silhouette.

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Hello princess Sasami." a semi-deep male voice says. "Who…Who are you." Sasami says with some fear in her voice. "You need not concern yourself with that right now. I need you to come with me." the male voice says as 2 orange glowing eyes appear from the silhouette.

Gasp "And why should I go with you?" Sasami says with even more fright in her voice. "You are to be an intricate part of my plan to concur the universe. Now come with me." the male voice commands. Sasami sees a white gloved hand come toward her. "No! Leave me alone! Help me Tenchi!" Sasami cries out in a tearful cry.

Her yell echoes up to the temple. Tenchi is sweeping the walkway behind the temple. The combination of the sweeping and the temple blocking most of the yell prevents Tenchi from hearing most of the cry for help. Tenchi looks up for a second. "Huh? I thought I heard someone call my name. Oh well." he says. Tenchi goes back to sweeping.

Sasami backs into the wall behind her and there is nowhere for her to go. Sasami starts to cry as the hand just about reaches her. "Leave her alone!" cries out a voice from above. Sasami and the mysterious man look up to see Ryoko charging in with her orange energy sword in hand. "Ryoko!" calls out Sasami with relief in her voice.

"Taaake this!" Ryoko calls out as she slices down hard onto the mysterious man's left shoulder. The orange sword hits the mysterious man's left shoulder full force. Surprisingly the blade doesn't even penetrate the mysterious man's cape. "What!" Ryoko says in disbelief.

"Heh. Such a weak attack. I disappointed into Ryoko the Space Pirate. And to think you're supposed to have been most dangerous pirate to ever live. Well I'm not impressed." the mysterious man says. The mysterious man razes his right hand up and back hands Ryoko in the face with what looks like no effort at all.

Ryoko goes flying into the trees and slams on the ground hard. She goes sliding across the ground and plows head 1st into a tree and gets knocked out on impact. "On no Ryoko!" Sasami cries out. "Heh. Now come with me Sasami." the mysterious man says.

He reaches out once again to grab Sasami. Sasami backs up into the wall again with nowhere else to go. Sasami starts to cry. Just as his hand is just about to grab her she cries out "Nooooooo!" A blue light suddenly emanates from her body and a figure of someone starts to form above her. The form finally takes shape.

"Ah Tsunami. I expected you would appear." says the mysterious man. "I will not allow you to harm Sasami." says Tsunami. With that she forms a protective barer around Sasami. "Tsunami. Thank you." says Sasami. "Hmm clever. But I'm afraid that a little barer won't do much good." the mysterious man says.

He holds up his left hand and an orange energy ball starts to form. It gets to the size of a soccer ball and stops growing. The orange energy ball shoots strait at Tsunami, but gets blocked by the barer. However it spreads around the barer, and then blasts through it easily with orange lightning and it zaps Tsunami.

"Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tsunami cries out in serious pain with a blood curtailing scream. The barer collapses and the rest of the orange energy ball collides with Tsunami and explodes on contact. Tsunami goes flying into the forest and crashes into a tree back 1st and falls to the ground knocked out cold. "Tsunami!" Sasami cries out.

The combination of Tsunami's blood curtailing scream and the following explosion finally gets Tenchi's attention and he runs over to the head of the steps. He looks down to see a mysterious man and Sasami. "Sasami!" Tenchi calls out.

Sasami looks up at Tenchi. "Tenchi Help me!" she calls out back to Tenchi. "Hang on Sasami I'm coming!" Tenchi calls out. Tenchi starts to run as fast as he can down the steps with sword Tenchi in hand. As he goes down the steps the trees and bushes block his view.

The mysterious man looks back a Sasami. "Not much time left." he says to himself. He quickly reaches over and places his right hand of Sasami's head. Sasami tries to get away but something prevents her from moving. The mysterious man's hand starts to glow orange and then an orange light engulfs Sasami's body.

The mysterious man then holds out his left hand and it starts to glow orange. An orange light starts to form below his hand and it reaches down to the ground. The orange light starts to take a form. A couple of seconds later the orange light takes the form of Sasami!

The orange light around Sasami fades away. Then the orange light around the other Sasami form fades away. Sasami looks over and is surprised to see an exact clone of her! The Sasami clone opens her eyes and looks over at the original Sasami. "Wha…What's going on?" asks the clone Sasami.

But before the original Sasami can say anything she is grabbed from behind and pulled under the mysterious man's cloak and gets completely hidden. Sasami tries to get away but an eerie power paralyzes her and makes her black out.

Meanwhile Ayeka comes out of the house and walks over to the little dock area to see what all the commotion is. She looks over to the temple steps and sees a mysterious man with Sasami. "Sasami. Sasami what's going on?" she calls out with worry in her voice.

She starts to run toward the steps. "Sasami!" calls out a voice from up the steps. The clone and the mysterious man look up to see Tenchi standing there with sword Tenchi already activated. "Get away from her!" he calls out.

The mysterious man ignores him and slowly bends over to the clone Sasami and gets face to face with her. The clone Sasami notices him reaching behind his back for something. And then SHRIK! the sound of a knife stabbing through flesh is the next noise that she hears.

The Sasami clone looks down with great surprise to see a 3 by 12 inch knife stabbed into her mid section right below her breast plate at an upward angle. "SASAMIIII!" caries out Tenchi in horror. "No SASAMI!" Ayeka cries out in horrific surprise with her hands to her face.

Blood starts to poor from the stab wound as the mysterious man slowly pulls the knife out. The clone Sasami covers the wound with both of her hands and collapses to her knees. "Sasami!" Tenchi calls out as he races down the steps. "Sasami!" Ayeka calls out as she once again starts running to the steps.

The mysterious man gives a grin and then seems to melt into a big black, shadow like puddle. The "puddle" fades into the shadows and disappears, taking the real Sasami with him.

The clone Sasami, losing strength fast, falls over onto her side. Just then Tenchi reaches her. He kneels down beside her, picks her up, and holds her in his arms. The clone Sasami, realizing that nether Tenchi nor Ayeka saw the cloning process, tries her best to warn them.

"Tenchi……I'm….not…..gasp…..I'm not………ah." But try as she might she just can't get it out in time. Her eyes roll back into her head and she gives one last breath. Her head falls limp and droops over Tenchi's arm. One of her blood soaked hands falls to the ground. The clone Sasami dies.

"Sasami!" "Sasami! Hang on!" Tenchi calls out. "Sasami!" Ayeka calls out as she finally reaches them. Tenchi puts 2 fingers up to her neck to try to feel a pulse. "Is she…?" Ayeka asks as her voice trembles. "Yes. I'm afraid so." Tenchi says with sadness in his voice.

"Oh no Sasami!" Ayeka screams out as she collapses to her knees and starts to cry in her hands bitterly. By this time Washu, Mihoshi, and Re-oh-oki have left the house to see what all the yelling is about only to find a dead and bloody Sasami laying in Tenchi's arms, and they rush over to find out what has happened.

All 3 of them just stand there in disbelief at what they are seeing. "My God what happened!" Washu finally says. But before anyone can answer they all hear a moaning noise coming from the trees. Tenchi raises his sword up in defense ready to attack if it is that mysterious man again.

A figure holding its head comes into view and it's Ryoko. Her head is bleeding a little from where she collided into a tree. "Ah damn that bastard! Ouch! I'll slice his head off for…" she stops mid sentence just as she sees Sasami.

"Oh God no. She's…She's dead, isn't she?" asks Ryoko. Tenchi nods his head. "Damnit!" she cries out as she punches a hole into a tree. "Sasami I'm sorry! I wasn't strong enough to save you. Please forgive me." she says as she starts to cry.

Suddenly some rustling from the bushes gets their attention. Blue hair pops up from the bushes. The blue haired person starts to stand up holding its left shoulder and everyone is shocked to see that it is Tsunami.

Tsunami sees the dead Sasami's body. "Oh no." pause she kneels down and tears come to her eyes and then begin to pour down her face. "I'm sorry little one; I wasn't able to save you this time." she says as she rubs Sasami's head.

"Hold it. You look different somehow Tsunami, almost like you have flesh." Mihoshi says. Tsunami looks at her hands with bewilderment. "She's right!" Washu says as she makes her little computer pad pop up. "I'll do a few scans." she says.

"Not now. We have a more…..important issue to deal with right now." Tenchi says interrupting Washu. "I had better report this to the Galaxy Police headquarters on the double." says Mihoshi as she begins running to her ship. "My father will no doubt send every ship in the fleet in search of that mysterious person who killed Sasami." Ayeka explains still with some tears rolling her face.

"Washu…is there anything you can do?" asks Tenchi after a moment. Washu only lowers her head. "I'm sorry Tenchi. There's nothing I can do.…. Bringing the dead back to life is even beyond my capabilities. I'm sorry." answers Washu sadly.

"I can tell you all 1 thing…. Who ever did this is going to PAY!" says Ryoko balling up her fist in front of her face with a very angered look on her face.

End of Chapter 1

To be continued in Chapter 2: The Funeral Crasher

Author Note: I started this fanfic long before I started any of my Love Hina Fanfics. But I never got around to continuing it. I'm not really sure if I am still going to continue it. It all depends on the reviews I get I guess. If they are good I'll continue it every so often, but if people don't like it I'll just stop it all together.

Story Note: This will be a self-insert fanfic. So be warned. This story will live up to its M rating.


End file.
